madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Arc Two
Arc Two, also known as Second Arc, is the second saga of the series. It is set in time skip of six months after the Brune Civil War. The saga contains four main story arcs: The first story introduces Tigre's mission to Asvarre and his involvement in its civil war. Second story is describing Tigre's disappearance and Torbalan's attempted invasions towards Zhcted. The third story arc involved Tigre's amnesia identity as Urs and his life under Elizaveta Fomina's care. In the forth and final story arc, it features Baba Yaga and concludes Tigre's quest for his lost memories and retrieving his Black Bow. Six months have passed since its infamous civil war, Brune was undergoing a peaceful yet slow reconstruction. Out of the blue, Tigre was tasked by King Viktor as Zhcted's secret emissary to observe Asvarre, only to be inadvertently involved in the kingdom's civil war. In its aftermath, Guinevere, the Princess was enthroned as Asvarre's new ruler and Tigre and his peers (including Asvarre general Tallard)were lauded as heroes. During their journey for Zhcted, Tigre's ship was ambushed by Torbalan's naval attack but even successfully slew a sea-dragon, Tigre went missing in Asvarre Seas. As the result, his disappearance saddened by everyone who knew him, especially a heartbroken Elen. Sasha, who also learned the ambush, decided to set sail for Olsina Seas to subjugate Torbalan and the pirates despite her crippled heath, which ultimately costed her life as she finally succumbed to her illness and passed away. After the former Vanadis's passing, Liza found and picked an amnesiac Tigre (whose name only to be known as Urs) to Lebus and elected him as her subordinate even under her peers' objection. Meanwhile, King Viktor chose his nephew-in-law, Eugene Shevarin as his successor for the throne. However, due to Valentina's twisted plot for becoming Zhcted queen by using a poison vodka, which generated a misunderstanding between both aristocrats, Ilda (Viktor's nephew) sought revenge by declaring war against Eugene. Under courtesy of Elen and Liza's uneasy alliance however, all for Tigre's (Urs's) sake, the civil unrest between both aristocrats were solved when Ilda surrendered to both Vanadises after Tigre (Urs) halted his escape. While serving as Liza's personal adviser, Tigre (Urs) also confronted and battled against Baba Yaga while befriends with Damad and reunites his allies such as Mashas, Lim and Titta. Through Elen's rescue in his second battle against the demonic witch, Tigre regained his memories and used the Black Bow's power to injure Baba Yaga before she eventually devoured by Ganelon. Even after regaining his memories, Tigre promised Liza that he would be going to aid her and declared himself as the mediator between Elen and Liza. After a battle against Kazakov, Elen and Liza reconciled towards each other. This overall saga is split into two mini sagas with each consists two main Story Arcs: :Asvarre Civil War Arc and Torbalan Invasion Arc describe the events and Asvarre Civil War and the events after, from Tigre's journey for Asvarre under Victor's request and his involvement in its Civil War to Sasha's final battle against Torbalan and the pirates in Olsina Seas, while Urs Arc and Baba Yaga Arc features Tigre's quest under his amnesiac moniker as Urs, as well an in-depth background of Liza (especially her friendship and rivalry with Elen) who later became Tigre's (temporarily) benefactor and crucial ally. Story Arcs *Asvarre Civil War Arc *Torbalan Invasion Arc *Urs Arc *Baba Yaga Arc Known Wars *Asvarre Civil War *Battle of Olsina Sea *Vanadis-Bydgauche War *Elizaveta Rescue Mission *Battle of Birche Lake Notable Campaigns *Battle of Fort Lux *Battle of Salentes Notable Incident *Asvarre Village Incident *Tallard's Coup Incident *Torbalan Ambush Trivia *Unlike Arc One, which focuses on Brune's Civil War, each story arc requires at least two light novel plot to finish one of the stories. *This arc also introducing the demons as the main antagonists of the entire series, especially Torbalan and Baba Yaga whose role plays a vital role in Tigre's and the Vanadises' life. *According to Kawaguchi, he was originally going to set the second arc in three years time after Brune Civil War. However, his editor requested that it should be set six months after the first arc instead.Afterword of the sixth light novel volume *Arc Two stories focused of Tigre's adventure to the unknown lands that he has never visited before (Asvarre and Lebus) Reference Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 2